


Double Checking

by Izout



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumors are flying around about Emma, and Gia on a mission to find out if they're true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Checking

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: Been feel like writing a Megaforce fic for a while.

* * *

Gia Moran always considered herself an eminently sensible person. So, when she found herself storming the halls of Harwood County High in the middle of lunch period, she knew it was the rest of the world and not herself that had flip upside down. Still, it didn't hurt to double-check.

Rumors were currently floating around that Emma and that Jordan kid who pretended to be a Power Ranger were dating, and Emma was on her way to Emma's locker to confront her about it and see if the rumors were true. Gia was on a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

Well almost nothing. Jake had crossed her path earlier, trying to ask her out if she would see this new movie with him coming out this Friday, called  _Love Brought by the Sea Breeze_. Chick flicks weren't Gia's thing, but she was almost tempted to say 'Yes', just to see his reaction but decided against it. She had bigger issues to deal with.

Gia had turned the corner when she was her best friend and fellow ranger at her locker. Taking a deep breath, Gia walk up to her and tap her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Gia." Emma exclaimed, surprise to her friend as she was putting a book away. "Didn't see you there, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Gia said, cutting straight to the chase, "I've been hearing some rumors, and I need to know if they're true."

"Oh?" Emma squeak, shutting her locker door. "Well, I did hear about Jimmy Franco being force to run across the football field wearing a speedo by the Swim Team."

Sky decided to forget subtlety, "I've heard that you and Jordan are dating."

Emma bit the bottom of her lip nervously. "Oh, you meant that rumor. Yeah, I heard it too." Emma let out a sigh as she turn to face the hallway.

Gia wore a expression of shock on her face. "Is it true? I mean, I don't have anything against Jordan, but I thought you would at least tell me first? We're best friends and all."

"Oh I knew this would happen." Emma said as she turn to look at Gia. When she saw the look of confusion of the other female's face, Emma continued. "Last week, I was over at the pond taking some pictures of the sunset against the water when Jordan was walking by and saw me. He recognize me as one of Troy's friends and we started talking about this and that. I guess one of our classmates saw us and jumped to conclusions." She merely shrugged.

Gia crossed her arms and nodded in understanding. She could see where someone might have come up with that idea based on the scenario. A young man and woman being together, the setting sun turning the sky ablaze with orange, sunlight catching in the riddles of the water. From an outsider's perspective, it would have look like the two were sharing a romantic moment.

"Gia, you didn't actually believe the rumors… did you?" Emma asked her unsurely.

Gia looked up at the ceiling a bit, surprised at how quickly the answer came back to her. She looked Emma straight in the eye and smiled. "'Course not. But I just wanted to check."

The other girl let out a light-hearted chuckle. "Gia, you're my best friend, if I had a boyfriend you know you would the first person I would tell."

"Hey, I better." And both girls laugh. "Are you sure though?"

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Gia!"

"Hey, just double-checking." Gia held her hands up in surrender before locking arms with Emma. "So, did you get Mister Burley's homework assignment done?"

"Well…" Before Emma could start, both girls heard the jingle of the Gosei Morpher. Looking around the hallway to make sure no one was around, Gia reach into her backpack and pulled out her morpher.

"We read you Tensou?"

" _Rangers!_ " the high-pitch squeaky voice of the robot coming out of the other end, " _There's a monster spotted at the forest!_ "

"We'll be there." Gia said, cutting off communication as both girls nodded and ran towards the door. As they burst through the door, the stale air hitting them, Gia couldn't help a stray thought from passing through her mind as she was glad that it had just been a rumor; that Emma and Jordon weren't having some kind of secret romance behind everybody's backs.

After all, this is real life, not some teen drama series as Gia sideway kick a loogie.

**The End.**


End file.
